La récompense
by selene Magnus
Summary: Toute action engendre des conséquences: ce qui semble une récompense n'est-il pas un piège pour Severus Rogue, qui a toutes les raisons du monde pour se méfier des lubies du Lord Noir
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous - une nouvelle folie que je vous livre, en un seul et long chapitre qui s'étale sur un peu plus d'une année - je n'avais pas le courage de la couper. A bientôt avec vos commentaires - Il reste une journée !**

**La récompense**

**'**

- Magnifique Severus! Grâce à toi, je suis enfin débarrassé de ce vieux fou! L'univers s'ouvre à moi. Tu as mérité une récompense, à la hauteur de ton travail…voyons…que puis-je t'offrir?

- Votre satisfaction est ma seule récompense, mon maître

- Bien sûr! Il n'en saurait être autrement! Nul ne doit attendre de remerciements après avoir simplement exécuté mes ordres, cela va s'en dire. Mais j'ai envie de te récompenser

- Comme vous le souhaitez maître

- Lucius… je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, ni de ton héritier. Aussi décevant l'un que l'autre

Les Malfoy sursautent en entendant les paroles de Voldemort. Il est évident que l'échec de Drago ne sera pas oublié. Narcissa serre un peu plus fort son fils contre elle, alors que Lucius prend un air conscrit et humble.

- Narcissa…

- Oh Maître?

- Lâches donc cet incapable et suis-moi

- O…oui Maître…mais mon fils…il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est encore si jeune…

- C'est un incompétent! Comme son père! Une chance, un honneur que je lui confie, et il la gâche, comme tous les Malfoy! De bons à rien

- Oh…Maître… il était trop jeune…

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses! Il subira la punition méritée, quand à toi…

- Maître, je vous en prie, ayez pitié!

- De la pitié? Tu oses me demander d'avoir de la pitié? Pour un faible! Lord Voldemort ne connaît pas la pitié! Tu devrais le savoir!

- Oui, pardonnez-moi… la punition est méritée, c'est évident, nécessaire même

Drago devient encore plus pâle qu'en comprenant que Voldemort voulait le punir! Puisque que sa propre mère est en train de le trahir! Mais il ne pouvait imaginer la vérité

- Que je sois celle qui la reçoit! Je vous en prie Maître! Si Drago est faible, je suis la seule responsable, j'ai été trop douce avec lui, alors c'est moi qui dois être punie! Punissez-moi Maître…tuez-moi s'il le faut…

- Narcissa… je crois justement le contraire. Tu viens de me prouver que sa faiblesse congénitale provient de son père. C'est toujours le sang du père le problème. Severus! J'ai trouvé ta récompense

- Merci Maître

- La voici! Narcissa, lève-toi et rejoint ton nouvel époux

Tous les mangemorts sont abasourdis! Mais le discours de Voldemort est clair. Il offre à Severus Rogue Narcissa Malfoy

- Maître!

- Silence Lucius! N'use pas ma patience! Toi et ta descendance êtes des lâches et des faibles. Tu as gâché le don précieux que tu avais reçu en la personne d'une Sang Pur, de la noble famille des Black. Tu ne la mérites pas. J'ai donc décidé de la donner à plus méritant que toi. Et je suis sûr que si ton héritier ne vaut rien, la faute t'en incombe, à toi et pas à Narcissa. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous le prouvera dans l'avenir. Très bien, la réunion est close. Que chacun retourne aux missions que je lui avais assignées. Tant qu'à toi Severus, j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu recevras de grands honneurs très bientôt

- Merci Maître. Mon seul honneur est de vous servir

- Je le sais, je le sais

- Merci de votre sollicitude

- Tu peux me remercier en effet. Tu n'avais pas reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore, ce devait être ce petit imbécile de Drago. Mais tu as su sauver cette mission, et réussir au-delà de tous mes espoirs. Grâce à toi, le vieux fou n'est plus de ce monde, mais tu as réussi à le faire sans témoin. Remarquable, comme toujours avec toi

- Merci Maître, seulement quelqu'un a vu tout de même

- Oui ce maudit Potter! Mais j'ai déjà prévu de le discréditer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et bientôt, il perdra tous ses soutiens, et nous pourrons le tuer lui aussi

- Oui Maître. Votre plan est encore une fois remarquable

- N'est-ce pas? Tu peux disposer mon ami. Profite bien de mon cadeau en attendant mes nouvelles directives

- Oui Maître, merci Maître

'

Severus se retourne et s'arrête sur Narcissa, restée seule dans la pièce après le renvoi des autres mangemorts. D'un simple regard, il lui signale de le suivre, ce qu'elle fait sans discuter.

* * *

Severus ouvre la porte de sa maison et se décale pour y laisser entrer Narcissa. Il la guide vers le salon où il lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Sans un mot, il fait venir devant elle un verre et une carafe de vin.

- Je te remercie… je n'ai pas soif

- Je comprends ton inquiétude Narcissa. Et ton déplaisir. Saches que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer

- Je sais. Personne ne pouvait deviner quels seraient les ordres du maître

- En effet. Et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne contredit pas les ordres du maître, alors autant que tu t'installes au mieux

- Oui - fit-elle la gorge serrée. Qu'allait-il lui arriver? Severus est un ami certes, mais c'est un homme, et elle ne doute pas de ce qu'il va réclamer d'elle. Mais comment va-t-il se comporter? Et le maître va-t-il aussi punir Lucius et Drago, ou son exil loin d'eux lui suffira comme punition? Impossible de savoir comment le maître réagit, comment il fonctionne. Elle est inquiète et désespérée, mais en bonne serpentarde, elle sait qu'elle doit cacher au maximum ses angoisses.

Severus, lui aussi n'est pas tranquille et confiant. Il est agacé, mais on ne refuse pas un cadeau du maître. Seulement, il ne voulait pas d'épouse! Et encore moins une mangemorte! Il se retrouve avec elle sur les bras, dans un lieu où il se croyait en sécurité, en tout cas tranquille en toute intimité. Le seul lieu où il pouvait être lui-même depuis que le maître avait ordonné à cette vermine de Pettigrew de quitter sa demeure. Sa nouvelle décision concernant Narcissa est-elle ce que cela semble? Une punition pour les Malfoy, ou encore un piège pour lui-même? Lui a-t-il donné une femme ou un judas? S'est-il rendu compte qu'il ne supportait plus la présence du rat et qu'il aurait suffit de rien pour qu'il l'égorge lui-même. Le maître l'avait-il envisagé et donc remplacé par un espion plus avenant à première vue? Ou Severus a-t-il tout simplement réussi à regagner sa pleine confiance, et le maître a-t-il jugé que lui mettre sur le dos un espion stupide n'était plus nécessaire? Narcissa a-t-elle pour rôle de le surveiller ou de lui être agréable? Même si c'est la deuxième réponse, le maître ne pouvait plus mal choisir son présent. Il voulait être en paix, il voulait, il avait besoin de sa solitude, surtout maintenant qu'il venait d'assassiner le seul ami qu'il avait, le seul soutien, son seul mentor. Il voulait pouvoir accepter sa peine, la laisser s'exprimer en secret, caché derrière les murs de sa demeure. Et bien non, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce luxe. Il avait une invité chez lui, et il allait falloir jouer la comédie devant elle. Encore une fois, encore et toujours.

Ces réflexions faites, Severus prit sa décision. Il allait devoir la traiter comme une épouse, c'était les ordres du maître et on ne pouvait lui désobéir.

- Narcissa, je crois me souvenir que tu ne connais que cette pièce. Te serait-il agréable de visiter toute ma maison? Qui est désormais aussi la tienne, bien que je doute que tu seras ravie lorsque tu constateras la différence entre ce que tu vas découvrir et ton ancien manoir

- Qu'importe Severus. Je suis bien obligée de m'y faire

- La résignation est en effet une attitude sage

- Allons-y, qu'on en finisse

- Suis-moi.

Il lui fit visiter les pièces. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle était désespérée. Comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici? Cette maison est décidément minuscule: un salon où l'on ne tient qu'à peine à cinq, une cuisine si sombre qu'on ne voit pas son assiette et encore moins ce qu'il y aura dedans, une salle de bains inexistante, et deux malheureuses chambres qui n'ont même pas une exposition ensoleillée. Tout cela est sombre et lugubre. Severus maintient tout en propreté, Dieu merci, au moins il n'est pas un habitué de la porcherie, il semble plutôt maniaque, mais pour ajouter au tableau, il n'a aucun goût pour la décoration. Il s'est contenté d'empiler sur toutes les surfaces vides des bibliothèques du sol au plafond, ce qui fait peut-être studieux mais surtout étouffant, et assombrit encore plus les pièces. Même les chambres sont envahies de livres. Il lui a montré très rapidement sa propre chambre, sans la laisser entrer, de toute façon, elle ne voit pas où elle aurait pu mettre un pied! Le parquet est invisible sous les piles de parchemins et tourelles de livres.

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'apparemment elle aura l'autre chambre. Au moins, il lui laisse un peu d'intimité, ce qui la rassure un minimum. Reste à déterminer combien de temps il lui laissera la jouissance libre. Elle a beau être une aristocrate, elle sait bien que l'époux a tous les droits. Il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer. Elle se retrouve dans la même situation qu'avant ses épousailles, quand jeune fille, elle ignorait quel mari ses parents lui choisiraient. Quelle désolation. Elle doit résister, il le faut. Et amadouer Severus. Après tout, il a toujours été un célibataire et un grand solitaire, peut-être en sera-t-il plus manipulable? Peut-être ne sait il pas s'y prendre avec les femmes, peut-être même qu'il n'apprécie pas leurs talents, cela s'est déjà vu. Il va lui falloir être prudente, et maligne. Jouer les soumises dans un premier temps, pour pouvoir l'observer et trouver ses talons d'Achille. Tout homme en a, il suffit d'être patiente. Ne pas l'énerver ni l'indisposer pour commencer. Rester digne et calme, elle sait qu'il déteste l'agitation inutile. Aussi se garda-t-elle de critiquer et la maison et l'habitant.

- C'est en effet différent du manoir Malfoy, mais un peu de simplicité ne pourra pas me tuer

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu non plus cette situation

- Je ne te reproche rien Severus, je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait pour aider mon fils. Que crois-tu qu'il va lui faire maintenant?

- C'était très courageux de ta part de te proposer pour être punie à sa place, mais le maître ne change jamais d'avis

- L'idée qu'il va torturer mon fils…

- J'essaierai de le faire changer de sentiments, mais je ne peux rien te promettre

- Je sais, merci de ta proposition…puis-je?...m'autorises-tu à me retirer? Je suis éreintée mais si tu exige ma présence et

- Non, bien sûr, tu peux aller te reposer. N'imagine pas, Narcissa, que je vais…profiter de ta… mésaventure. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit

- Merci. À demain

- Oui, à demain

* * *

Le lendemain, Narcissa s'aperçoit que Severus ne possède aucun elfe et qu'il effectue lui-même les tâches ménagères. Elle finit par proposer son aide mais il refuse, décrétant que ce n'était pas respectueux qu'elle se fatigue. Il la traitait comme une invitée, qui ne doit rien faire et pour qui il était attentionné. C'était nouveau pour elle et elle apprécia facilement. Il ne demande ni exige rien d'elle.

Les jours se succèdent et Narcissa comprend que ces inquiétudes n'étaient pas fondées, au contraire. Pas une seule fois, Severus n'était venu la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait eu de gestes intéressé, ni même de regards d'homme sur elle. Elle ne comprend pas son attitude. A-t-il peur de la réaction de Lucius? Ou n'a-t-il vraiment aucun attrait pour les femmes? Elle se sait suffisamment belle pour exciter n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel.

Après deux semaines, elle lui explique que si leur maître les a réunis, c'était pour une raison précise. Et ne pas remplir cet office serait préjudiciable, voire une désobéissance qu'il n'appréciera guère.

- Severus, ne pas remplir la tâche que nous a confiée le maître serait jugée comme de la désobéissance, tu le sais

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot! Nous devons consommer notre union, tu le sais! Faire simplement semblant d'être mariés ne satisfera pas le maître! Oublies-tu qu'il sait lire dans nos pensées?

- Je ne l'oublie pas Narcissa, malheureusement

- S'il apprend que tu refuses de me toucher, que se passera-t-il? Qui punira-t-il? Si ce n'est que nous, que m'importe! Mais s'il décide que la faute résulte de ma fidélité à Lucius, osera-t-il le mettre à mort pour nous éprouver? Voire de torturer Drago, rien ne l'arrête! Severus, je t'en supplies! Dois-je t'implorer encore une fois à genoux?

- Tu as malheureusement raison, le maître saura la réalité de nos actes. Il va falloir nous créer des souvenirs intimes, qui le contenteront quand il usera de la légilimencie sur l'un de nous deux

- Je vois que cela ne t'agrée guère, moi non plus si tu le demandes, mais nous devons le faire. Rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma chambre

- Puisqu'il le faut

Obligé de reconnaître cet argument, Severus se résigne et rejoint Narcissa à la tombée du jour. Après avoir passé quelques nuits ensembles, Narcissa ne lui propose ni demande plus rien. Jugeant qu'ils ont consommé leur union, il n'insiste pas lui-même, cela devrait suffire comme souvenirs à fournir au maître. Il sait parfaitement que Voldemort aime lire dans les pensées de ses adeptes, aussi a-t-il prit l'habitude de le laisser accéder à certains souvenirs sélectionnés. Il peaufine donc son album de souvenirs à partager avec le maître. C'est un exercice aberrant mais le seul qui lui permette de maintenir et sa tête et sa place auprès des mangemorts.

La fin de l'été approche rapidement et Severus n'a toujours pas été rappelé auprès de Voldemort. Il est donc resté chez lui avec son épouse. Mais si les premières semaines s'étaient passées dans le calme, avec une Narcissa aimable et discrète, force lui est de constater qu'elle a changé, et pas en bien. Elle est désormais irascible et Severus commence à le supporter difficilement.

- Cela suffira Narcissa! Je te somme de me dire où se situe ton mécontentement, avant que je ne passe moi aussi mes nerfs sur toi!

- Je ne me défoule pas sur toi!

- Alors comment qualifies-tu ton caractère insupportable de ces derniers jours?

- Je… je ne me sens pas très…en forme

- Si tu es malade, tu pouvais très bien me le dire en premier lieu! J'ai suffisamment de connaissances médicomages pour t'ausculter et te préparer des potions de guérisons

- Non, c'est inutile, je vais bien

- Tu viens de déclamer le contraire! À quoi joues-tu je te prie?

- A rien! Laisses-moi en paix

- Tu ne vas pas jouer les délicates! Si tu tombes malade, ou pire, que dira le maître? Non que la santé de ses partisans l'inquiète outre mesure mais j'ignore comment il réagira s'il croit que je néglige son cadeau

- Ce n'est pas une maladie… je sais ce que j'ai

- Aies l'amabilité de m'en informer dans ce cas

- C'est une grossesse. Cela s'était passé avec les mêmes symptômes pour Drago

Severus se rattrape au dossier d'une chaise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle nouvelle.

- Comment!? Comment une femme aussi sensée que toi a pu ne pas se prémunir contre cette aberration?

- Me crois-tu insouciante ou écervelée? C'est moi qui suis déçue, je te croyais plus intelligent

- Pardon?

- Je l'avais bien entendu prévu, forcément

- Mais tu es folle?

- C'est toi qui te voiles la face! Quel était le but du maître, tu peux me le rappeler? Pourquoi nous a-t-il réuni? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il attendait un résultat à me nommer comme ta femme?

- Seigneur non…

- Au moins en un coup d'œil, il aura sa réponse. Nous pourrons alors échapper à ses intrusions mentales, il n'aura pas besoin de fouiller et d'y lire des moments… un peu trop intimes…que je ne souhaite pas partager, surtout avec lui

- Ces intrusions auraient été un maigre prix!

- Parce que tu crois qu'il s'en serait contenté longtemps? S'il voulait t'offrir un simple amusement, il t'aurait donné une esclave moldue avec qui jouer, pas une Sang pur! Après sa tirade concernant les mauvais gènes des Malfoy

- Tu es pleine de raison Narcissa, bien que cela me coûte de le reconnaître

Quelques jours plus tard, Voldemort confie à Severus la direction de Poudlard. Désormais en fonction à l'école de sorcellerie, Severus ne rentre plus chez lui, et abandonne donc Narcissa seule dans sa petite demeure de l'impasse du Tisseur, comme une recluse.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, réunion des mangemorts. Severus est évidemment accompagné de Narcissa. Voldemort ne peut s'empêcher de jubiler.

- Ah notre nouveau petit couple vedette…Severus, tu ne nous avais pas averti! Je vois, nous voyons tous que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, tu as su profiter pleinement de mon cadeau. J'ose espérer que ta semence sera plus efficace que celle de Lucius, cela ne sera peu difficile, je pense. Narcissa ma chère, viens donc à mes côtés, tu as mérité une belle place d'honneur, tu sais que je l'accorde rarement

- Merci Maître, mais vous me faites trop d'honneurs, je n'ai fait que mon devoir…d'épouse

- En effet, en effet…où en est la chasse à Potter, Greyback? Severus des nouvelles à Poudlard?

- Je surveille l'école Maître. Il n'a plus de contact à l'intérieur, ni avec les professeurs ni les élèves de son année, je le garantis. Les anciens de l'ordre se font obéissants par peur, bien sûr, aussi je ne relâche pas ma vigilance. Je pense néanmoins qu'il serait utile d'en surveiller quelques-uns étroitement. Savons-nous où se cache le loup-garou Lupin en ce moment?

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas, au grand plaisir des Rogue. Severus se dépêcha, après le départ de Voldemort d'aller récupérer sa femme, qui s'était précipitée dans les étages de son ancienne demeure, désireuse certainement de retrouver des affaires personnelles. Il comprenait mais ne voulait pas s'attarder. Mais cette précaution fut inutile. À peine avait-elle disparue de sa vision que son rival se planta devant lui. Severus voyait facilement où une altercation avec Malfoy pouvait conduire, il l'avait soigneusement évité depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la réunion qui en avait découlé.

- A nous deux! Où te crois-tu Rogue? Me voler ma femme ne t'a apparemment pas suffit, il te faut aussi utiliser ma demeure comme ton bien?

- Lucius, cette situation n'est pas de mon fait, tu le sais bien, alors cesses de jouer les idiots. Je récupère Narcissa et nous te laissons

- Oh non tu ne récupère pas MA femme s'il te plait, ne te trompe pas de pronom, elle ne t'appartient en rien

- Malfoy, cela suffit, laisse-moi passer!

- Comment as-tu pu te permettre de poser tes sales pattes de sang de bourde sur Elle?

- Calmes-toi Lucius, c'étaient les ordres du maître

- Vraiment? Je crois plutôt, moi, que tu as osé l'impensable! Et crois-moi que je vais te faire regretter d'avoir abusé de ma femme!

- Je n'ai absolument pas abusé d'elle, en aucune manière. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus

- Sale cafard menteur! Narcissa ne ferait jamais ça! Je suis sûr que tu ne peux que la dégoûter!

- Certainement, je ne prétendrais pas avoir ton charme légendaire! Seulement ton épouse a, semble-t-il, bien plus de bons sens que toi. Elle a préféré sacrifier sa pudeur pour contenter le maître

- Lui ou toi?

- Tout simplement pour vous épargner, toi et votre fils! Espèce d'idiot congénital! Ne comprends-tu pas que vous étiez des otages? Le maître n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on néglige ses désirs, et il se serait consolé sur vous deux! Es-tu toujours aussi aveuglé par ta jalousie ridicule pour ne pas admettre cela?

- Mais…mais…

- Elle l'a fait pour toi et Drago, pour vous éviter les punitions du maître, je pense qu'un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas superflue

- Non…je refuse…

- Lucius, je te promets solennellement ne pas avoir abusé d'elle, de l'avoir traitée avec respect et gentillesse. Je conçois ta douleur et ne ferais rien pour en tirer profit

- Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait!

- Contre mon gré, crois-moi. Nous devons tous faire les sacrifices que nous réclame le maître, quels qu'ils puissent être

* * *

Encore bien des mois plus tard, nouvelle réunion, et mêmes protagonistes.

- Narcissa, comment s'est passée cette naissance?

- Bien Maître, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude

- J'ose espérer que votre héritier est vigoureux et prometteur

Après un petit silence, Severus répond à Voldemort.

- C'est une fille Monseigneur

- Ah? Décevant! Tu es donc quitte à recommencer Severus

L'"heureux" père étouffe un soupir à cette remarque lancée négligemment par le lord.

En aparté, Narcissa est rejointe par sa sœur.

- Comme tu es pâle! - lui dit Bellatrix. - C'est sa présence qui te transforme à son image? Je te plains ma sœur, être obligée de laisser ce déchet te toucher, toi si… délicate! J'aurais préféré retourner en prison que supporter ce demi sang de bourbe sur moi! Quelle horreur!

- Arrête Bella! Oublies-tu que c'est un ordre du maître?

- Non, bien sûr

- Alors n'insulte plus mon mari en ma présence, je t'en serai grée

- Ne te fâche pas, ce que j'en disais

'*************************************************************************

* * *

Prémices de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Voldemort a lancé un défi à Harry Potter et l'attend dans la forêt, entouré de ses partisans.

Narcissa se retrouve assise sur une souche à côté de Lucius. L'attente est angoissante pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Sais-tu où se trouve Drago? Comment il va?

- Non. Aucune nouvelle

- Mon dieu! Si jamais ils l'ont…

- Calme-toi, n'imagine pas le pire aussitôt

- Mais Severus s'est enfuit du château! Il ne peut plus le protéger!

- Qu'il soit capable de se protéger lui-même déjà

- Que veux-tu dire? Tu sais où il est lui aussi? Ça fait un moment qu'il n'est plus avec nous tous!

- Le Maître voulait lui parler tout à l'heure, mais je n'en sais pas plus

- Mais le maître est revenu seul! Où est Severus?

- Je ne sais pas Narcissa! Oh je vois que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour ton nouveau petit chéri

- Arrête tes réflexions puériles Lucius! C'est le maître qui m'a uni à lui, j'avais rien demandé! D'ailleurs si on y réfléchit, tu n'es pas innocent à cette situation! C'est toi que le maître a voulu punir. Mais c'est moi qui ai payé, comme toujours! Ce sont toujours moi et Drago qui payons les conséquences de ton incapacité!

- Comment oses-tu me reprocher ça? Tu crois que j'ai été content de te perdre? Et au profit de Rogue en plus!

- Oh je t'en prie! Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû coucher avec un homme que tu n'aimais pas

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que ça ne te déplaisait pas, vu que c'est toi qui fut à l'initiative de vos nuits communes, si j'ai bien compris

- Espèce d'idiot! Tu vas finir par grandir un jour? Severus a été très correct, je dirais même galant. Il ne m'a forcé à rien, au contraire. Mais ne rien faire ensembles, c'était nous condamner à la colère du maître

- Mais de là…à faire…un enfant

- J'ai mûrement réfléchi mon geste, c'était la meilleure solution…pour tout le monde, crois moi. Alors ne t'en prends pas à lui, il ne le mérite pas. Et je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui….où est-il?

- Est-ce que… tu t'es mise à…?

- A l'aimer, c'est ta question?

- Oui

- Non. Bien qu'il le mériterait sincèrement

- Tu plaisantes? Ce type est si abject que…

- C'est une façade! Il se fait passer pour froid et insensible, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est loin d'être ainsi

- Ben tiens! Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il a tout du prince charmant!

- J'ai surtout vu, à vivre à ses côtés, qu'il cache quelque chose

- Quoi donc?

- Je l'ignore, il est si secret. Il protège ses sentiments, ses pensées, à tous

- Dans quel but?

- Se protéger sûrement. Je me demande si ce n'est pas sa peur qu'il tente de masquer. Honnêtement, qui parmi nos compagnons peut se targuer de n'avoir jamais laissé transparaître sa peur une fois? Personnellement, et je suis sûre que toi non plus, tu n'as jamais vu la peur sur le visage de Severus; n'est-ce pas?

- Et bien… d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je crois bien que tu as raison

- Ce n'est pas naturel. Je pense qu'il a autant peur que nous mais qu'il sait si bien le cacher qu'il en passe pour insensible. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas, pas du tout. C'est pourquoi il mérite que je m'inquiète pour lui. Où est-il?

- Le maître a du lui confier une mission, puisqu'il est son favori

- Utilise ta jalousie à bon escient Lucius, ce serait plus intelligent

- Bon ça va...

- Lucius?

- Quoi?

- Si… si jamais je meure

- Arrêtes! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer!

- Si jamais ça arrive…et que…et que Severus aussi…si nous sommes tués tous les deux, lui et moi… jures-moi, je t'en prie, jures-moi…

- Cissie

- Mon bébé… ma petite fille…jures-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça?!

- Je t'en prie! Je n'ai personne à qui le demander!

- Tu… tu as ta sœur

- Elle? Elle déteste tellement Severus que la première chose que fera Bella sera d'égorger mon bébé sur ma tombe même! Lucius, je t'en prie…fais ça pour moi… ce que nous étions…

- Ok, ok

- Merci mon chéri

- Tu…tu m'appelles?

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime…malgré tout. Tu restes mon époux, celui que j'ai choisi d'épouser, celui qui m'a rendu heureuse. Malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, malgré qu'Il nous a séparés. Rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi, rien

Ils se prennent la main discrètement, heureux de se retrouver malgré la situation, la guerre.

* * *

Potter fait face à Voldemort, dans la grande salle du château.

- J'ai tué Rogue, il y a trois heures de ça et la baguette de Sureau m'appartient pleinement. - jubile le meurtrier.

Dans la salle où tout le monde est regroupé, où le silence entoure les deux combattants, Narcissa accuse le coup sans faire de mouvements. Severus est mort, elle le craignait. Tué par le maître, ce fou sanguinaire que sa sœur idolâtrait sans pudeur, mais qui dégoûtait Narcissa de plus en plus. Mais Drago est là, devant, vivant et Narcissa le serre contre elle. Au moins, son fils est en vie et elle saura le protéger. Discrètement, elle l'emmène loin de cette horreur. Que Lucius les suive s'il le veut. Désormais pour elle, seul compte ses enfants. Elle veut aller chez Severus, récupérer sa fille et partir loin avec Drago. Qu'importe la bataille, qu'importe le vainqueur, s'éloigner de cette folie est leur seule chance.

Ils sortent donc dans la cour dévastée par les combats. Personne ne les a arrêtés, personne ne les a observés, tant ils sont obnubilés par le combat singulier des deux têtes de files.

Elle tient la main de son fils et ils avancent sans un regard vers l'arrière. Elle entend des pas qui les suivent en courant. Lucius. Le pont traversé, Narcissa s'immobilise, embrasse le front de son fils, et lui rapproche les mains vers elle. Un regard vers Lucius et celui-ci comprend. Il s'accroche à ses épaules et le trio transplane.

Elle les guide à travers les ruelles sombres jusqu'à une petite maison. Elle leur en ouvre la porte et ils y pénètrent avec un rictus dégoûté.

- Que faisons nous ici Cissy?

- Restez en bas, faites des provisions. Je reviens

Elle monte en courant vers la chambre. Les deux hommes entendent le bruit d'un transplanage et s'inquiètent. Mais Narcissa redescend en courant tenant dans les bras un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Ma fille Lucius. Qui veux tu qu'elle soit?

- Qui a transplané?

- L'elfe de Poudlard que Severus m'avait prêtée comme nourrice. Il nous faut partir tout de suite. Elle est retournée à l'école et nous trahira aux Aurors. Oh j'allais oublier! Drago, prends le bébé

- Quoi? Moi?

- Severus gardait une baguette dans son armoire, il faut que je la retrouve. Vite! On ne doit pas perdre de temps!

- Maman…

- Tiens-la plus près de ton torse, pour la soutenir. Voilà comme ça. Je fais vite. Lucius, va fouiller dans la cuisine, récupère de la nourriture, vite

Narcissa se précipite dans la chambre de Severus et fouille sans ménagement son armoire. Cela ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes mais elle est interrompue par le retour de l'elfe dans un bang sonore. La petite créature est accompagnée de deux Aurors, qui sans perdre une seconde, se ruent sur elle. Elle crie. Les deux hommes la ceinturent sans difficulté, alors que l'elfe sautille partout!

- La femme voulait voler le maître! Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse! J'appartiens à Poudlard et à son directeur! Elle est venue voler l'enfant de mon maître! Bien fait pour la voleuse! Bien fait!

- C'est la Malfoy, je la reconnais! Que venez-vous faire ici? Pourquoi kidnapper un bébé?

- Laissez-moi! Laissez-moi! Je ne kidnappe personne! - Narcissa crie le plus fort possible pour prévenir Lucius et Drago restés au rez de chaussée.

À l'étage inférieur, Lucius a ceinturé son fils et l'a poussé derrière un mur. - Il nous faut fuir, maintenant - lui murmure-t-il.

- Mais… Maman?

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Si tu veux te laisser capturer, restes ici et tu finiras à Azkaban. Mais sans moi, j'ai déjà goûté à l'hospitalité des Aurors. Suis-moi en silence. Nous transplanerons dehors. Viens Drago! C'est ce que ta mère voudrait

Vaincu et triste, le jeune homme suit son père à l'extérieur, sans faire de bruit avec la porte. Heureusement, sa petite sœur est calme et n'émet aucun son. Mais ralenti par son fardeau, il ne peut pas suivre son père qui court à perdre haleine. Très vite, Drago le perd de vue et se retrouve seul dans une ruelle inconnue.

'**************************************************

Six mois plus tard, un jeune homme marche dans une rue, enveloppant précieusement son fardeau accroché à son torse. Il a l'air d'un vagabond, une barbe blonde jamais taillée, un imperméable long et élimé le couvre jusqu'aux pieds. Il attache les boutons de son manteau le plus haut possible, afin de protéger du vent le bébé qu'il porte contre lui. Il attend un instant que les employés d'un restaurant finissent de vider leur seau dans les poubelles, puis il se rue dessus pour en retirer des restes, qu'il avale sans se soucier de leur état.

- Et toi le pouilleux! Laisse mes poubelles! Dégage de là! Que je ne te retrouve pas à fouiller ici! Sinon j'appelle la police!

L'homme en colère lui jette des cailloux. Mais le bébé se réveille et se met à pleurer.

- Parce que tu traînes un bébé avec toi? Mais tu es fou! Inconscient! Tu veux sa mort?

- S'il vous plait…soyez généreux… je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours… laissez-moi me servir, ce sont des déchets pour vous, je ne salirai rien… je vous en prie Monsieur…est-ce que…est-ce que vous auriez du lait? Pour elle, je vous en prie…

- Tu es un fou! Je vais appeler la police!

- Non, je vous en prie… il me faut un peu de lait…juste un peu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner dans la rue? Tu as l'air encore jeune… et avec un bébé en plus! C'est ton gamin?

- C'est ma petite sœur, je n'ai plus qu'elle. Aidez-moi Monsieur, je vous en supplie, je ne vous causerais aucun ennui

- Ok mon gars, viens par ici. Rentre dans l'arrière cuisine, je vais te donner des petites choses

- Du lait surtout… merci monsieur, merci beaucoup

- Assieds-toi ici, je reviens

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de se réjouir qu'un coup derrière la tête l'assomme. Quand il se réveille, il est dans une salle vide, avec juste un lit de bois. Il regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit que le seul mur manquant est remplacé par des barreaux. Affolé, il passe sa main sur son torse et découvre avec horreur que sa sœur n'est plus contre lui. Il se met à crier de toutes ses forces. Un homme en uniforme étrange s'approche pour lui intimer de se taire. Drago demande pourquoi ils lui ont pris sa sœur. Et le policier lui répond le plus simplement possible qu'on ne laisse pas un bébé en prison.

- Où est-elle alors? Que lui avez-vous fait?

- Emmenée par les services sociaux. Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous me disiez votre nom et pourquoi vous avez eu l'audace et la bêtise d'attaquer ce restaurateur avec un enfant avec vous?

- Je n'ai attaqué personne! Et surtout pas ce moldu! Je voulais juste manger…et du lait pour…

- Le restaurateur que vous avez voulu braquer vient de porter plainte, vous êtes mal partis mon petit gars

- Non, j'ai rien fait de mal! Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban! J'ai rien fait!

- De quoi tu causes? T'es pas drogué au moins? C'est quoi Azkaban?

- Mais?... mais…vous n'allez pas appeler le ministère?

- Pour un petit voyou des bas quartiers? Tu te prends pour qui mon gars? Une grosse terreur? Ahaha c'est de la bonne que tu fumes toi! Mais ça ne va pas te porter chance pour ton procès

- Ma sœur? Où est-elle? Dites-moi! Dites-moi!

- Où crois-tu qu'elle est mon gars? Hein? Dans un orphelinat bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises ton nom et qu'on retrouve votre famille

- J'ai plus de famille

- T'as quel âge? T'es majeur au moins?

- Bien sûr, j'ai dix-sept ans

- T'es encore mineur!

- Mais pas du tout! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Et quand va-t-on me rendre ma sœur?

- C'est pas de sitôt! Et on ne confie pas un mineur à un autre mineur, sois réaliste mon p'tit

- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Vous allez m'exécuter c'est ça?

- Tu te crois aux States? Si tu as un peu de chance, et que tu ne fais pas le con en taule, tu y resteras que quelques mois

- Vraiment? Et…il n'y a pas de détraqueurs n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais pas de quel trou paumé tu viens pour sortir des trucs pareils! Bon si tu me disais ton nom, pour que je remplisse le rapport?

- Drago

- Bien. Et ton prénom?

- C'est mon prénom!

- Sans blague? T'as pas été gâté par tes vieux, toi. Alors donc ton nom de famille, c'est quoi?

- Black. Drago Black

- Ok. Tu vivais où?

- Je… ça sert à rien que je vous le dise, vous ne connaîtriez pas ce lieu

- Tu t'es enfui de chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec tes parents? Alcool? Drogue? Coups?

- Laissez-moi tranquille! Je ne dirais plus rien! Je vois ce que vous voulez faire! Je n'irais pas là-bas…je n'irais pas!

'**********************************************************************************'

- Tu es au courant Harry? On vient d'arrêter Malfoy

- Drago? Il est entier?

- Non le père

- Ah. Il se cachait où?

- Dans des bars mal famés de la capitale. Il avait rejoint un petit groupe de sympathisants de mangemorts qui le cachaient et l'aidaient à des actes de terrorismes

- Cette fois, les juges ne le lâcheront plus. Azkaban sera sa dernière demeure

- Pas vraiment

- Que veux-tu dire Ron? Ils ne vont pas le condamner à vie?

- Ce sera à titre posthume alors. Les Aurors n'ont pas eu le temps de l'emmener en prison. Il s'est suicidé pour ne pas y retourner

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait faire ça

- Ce fut une surprise, surtout pour ceux qui l'avaient arrêté

- Ouais j'imagine. Mais Drago n'était pas avec lui?

- Aucune trace

- Évidemment il n'a pas parlé avant de se tuer, je suppose

- Tu supposes bien

- Bon sang, ça va faire presque dix mois! Et on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se cache. Comment a-t-il pu passer dans les mailles du filet si longtemps?

- Si son père le cachait, maintenant il va devoir sortir affronter le monde tout seul

- Les Aurors sont certains qu'il n'a pas pu partir à l'étranger?

- Certains. Les voyages internationaux sont impossibles sans un laissez-passer du ministère

- Et…est-ce qu'on a interrogé sa mère?

- Ben oui! Mais elle refuse de parler. Elle dit ignorer où ils étaient cachés depuis l'arrivée des Aurors qui l'ont serrée

- Rappelles-moi un détail: elle fut arrêtée au manoir Malfoy?

- Pas du tout! Elle était dans une maison pauvre d'un quartier désœuvré d'une petite ville de province Cokeworth

- Vraiment?

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas? … Harry, on dirait que ce nom te dit quelque chose?

- Oui! C'était la ville où a grandit ma mère

- Drôle de hasard!

- Surtout que je sais que Rogue y a aussi vécu

- Et ça voudrait dire quoi?

- Rogue était très proche des Malfoy, tu as bien vu comment il traitait Drago pendant toutes ces années. Et certaines choses me font dire qu'il était ami avec Narcissa aussi

- Et alors?

- Alors elle se réfugie après la bataille dans la ville où il a vécu! Tu ne réalises pas Ron? Je parie que Rogue avait encore une maison là-bas, celle de ses parents, de son enfance. Les sorciers aiment se léguer les demeures familiales

- Et tu crois qu'il aurait laissé les Malfoy s'y cacher? Il était de notre côté!

- Je pense en effet qu'ils devaient connaître cette adresse, qu'ils savaient Rogue mort et qu'ils s'y sont réfugiés. Sinon pourquoi aurait-on arrêté Narcissa là-bas? Tâchons de nous renseigner sur les circonstances de son arrestation auprès des Aurors

- Oh non Harry! La guerre est enfin finie! On pourrait pas, pour une fois, ne pas chercher les ennuis?

'****************************************************************************'

- Voilà c'était ici selon l'adresse que m'a donné McGonagall, elle l'a retrouvé dans les archives de Poudlard

- La maison où a grandit Rogue? C'est lugubre. D'ailleurs tout le quartier est lugubre

- En effet, viens entrons

- Tu es sûr Harry? Rogue a dû laisser des pièges

- On ne le saura qu'en y entrant. Fais pas ton trouillard Ron

- Ok, ok. Y a pas d'araignées au moins?

Les deux jeunes gens pénètrent dans la demeure poussiéreuse. Ils visitent la maison vide, comme endormie depuis de longs mois.

- Oh bon sang! Harry viens voir dans cette chambre!

- Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il? Tu as trouvé un indice?

- Regarde par toi-même, et dis-moi que je ne rêve pas

- Mais? C'est un berceau! Pourquoi y a-t-il un berceau chez Rogue?

- De vieux souvenirs peut-être?

- Non, regarde, il y a un peu de poussière c'est sûr. Mais si c'était celui de Rogue enfant, il sera un peu plus miteux quand même! Il semble plutôt moderne, si on peut appeler moderne des objets de style victorien

- Un bébé aurait vécu ici récemment? C'est-à-dire avant la mort de Rogue?

- Plutôt bizarre. Et les Aurors n'ont pas mentionné de bébé?

- Je sais pas. Je crois qu'ils ont été avertis par un elfe

- Se pourrait-il que cet elfe soit à Poudlard? Chez qui d'autre aurait-il pu aller après la mort de son maître, vu que les Malfoy ne sont plus chez eux. Je pense que nous pouvons le chercher à l'école. Qui sait? Avec un peu de chance

- Ok. Et puis comme les elfes t'adorent, ils ne feront aucune difficulté pour te parler. Et ils nous donneront peut-être de la tarte à la mélisse

- Monsieur Ron l'estomac sur pattes

- Oh moque toi! Tu es presque aussi gourmand que moi!

- C'est justement le presque qui fait toute la différence

'**********************************************************************************'

- Mme la directrice, le mystère s'épaissit

- Expliquez-moi Potter, voulez-vous

- Oui. Avec votre aide, nous sommes allé Ron et moi, visiter l'ancienne maison des Rogue. Comme je le pensais, elle fut habituée il y a quelques mois

- Le professeur Rogue devait s'y rendre de temps en temps je suppose. Au moins pendant les vacances

- Sûrement. Mais nous avons découvert un berceau là-bas

- Un…un berceau? Grand Merlin! Pourquoi faire?

- Il a été utilisé récemment Madame, j'y ai trouvé des peluches, en très bon état, presque neuves en fait

- Severus… aurait élevé un enfant chez lui? Pendant cette année si… horrible

- Étonnant n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais n'y allez-vous pas pour y chercher Mr Malfoy?

- Euh oui, c'était mon intuition, en premier lieu. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Mais laissez-moi continuer mon histoire Mme

- Certes certes

- Nous avons trouvé aussi des vêtements féminins, actuels je précise

- Par conséquent une femme vivait chez lui. La mère de l'enfant je présume

- On peut le supposer oui

- Mais Severus n'était pas marié, j'en suis sûre. Et je doute qu'avec son rôle d'agent double, il se soit engagé dans une quelconque relation! Sans même parler des longues journées qu'il passait à Poudlard, ni même de ses sentiments envers…

- Envers ma mère, vous pouvez le dire, je l'ai accepté

- Bref, je ne le vois pas jouer à la jolie famille

- Moi non plus. Alors j'ai continué l'enquête

- Auprès de qui?

- Les elfes de Poudlard

- Les elfes? Mais?

- Vous savez que Narcissa Malfoy a été dénoncé par un elfe de Poudlard, que Rogue avait en effet débauché de l'école pour son service personnel! Il l'avait envoyé dans sa maison, et c'est en voyant Mme Malfoy y entrer qu'il a prévenu les Aurors

- J'ignorais tout cela

- Le plus surprenant, c'est le récit de l'elfe

- Vraiment? Que raconte-t-il donc?

- Et bien, il avait été emmené par Rogue dans sa petite maison, et lui avait confié une tâche bien précise

- Laquelle?

- Veiller sur son bébé

- Quoi?

- Rogue était papa, je sais, ce n'est pas croyable. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a dit à l'elfe. Est-ce vrai ou pas? En tout cas, l'elfe a obéit et à voulu protéger le bébé quand Narcissa est arrivée

- Elle s'en serait prise à l'enfant? Pour se venger de ce qu'elle devait appeler la traîtrise de Severus, forcément

- Non! Elle a voulu prendre l'enfant avec elle. L'elfe a transplané à Poudlard, à l'origine pour y chercher Rogue et a tout raconté aux Aurors

- Que voulait-elle à ce bébé? J'ai lu son interrogatoire, et les Aurors n'ont pas mentionné de bébé!

- Non, parce que Narcissa l'avait déjà caché avant leur arrivée

- Caché où? Et pourquoi?

- Je pense caché avec Drago. Mais où, cela reste un mystère encore. Mais je crois que lorsque nous retrouverons Drago, nous retrouverons ce fameux enfant

- Si vraiment Severus a eu un enfant, nous devons le retrouver, au moins en sa mémoire

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. C'est à mon tour de protéger ce bébé, tout comme il m'a protégé toutes ces années dans l'ombre

'*****************************************************************************

- Alors tu as eu des nouvelles?

- Ce ne fut pas facile mais oui. Hermione et moi, nous nous sommes fait passer pour des assistantes sociales

- C'est quoi?

- Des gens qui doivent protéger les enfants malheureux chez les moldus. Si leur famille les maltraite, ils les emmènent et les placent chez des gens plus corrects qui les adoptent

- Ah d'accord! On n'a pas ça chez les sorciers

- Quelques petits sorts de confusion et on a pu consulter les registres. Un bébé trouvé à Cokeworth a été emmené dans un foyer des environs

- Trouvé où? Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un petit moldu?

- Hermione a pratiqué des tests. C'est bien la fille de Rogue

- Oh bon sang de dragon! Rogue a une fille! Pauvre petite! Est-ce qu'elle a son nez et ses cheveux gras?

- Arrêtes Ron, c'est juste un bébé innocent

- Ouais ouais. Tu as dit qu'elle a été trouvé, trouvé comment?

- C'est le plus incroyable dans cette histoire. Elle a été enlevée à un clochard

- C'est quoi un clochard?

- T'as rien écouté sur les cours de culture moldue toi, c'est pas possible! Un clochard, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de maison et qui dort dans la rue. Les moldus n'ont pas de baguette pour faire apparaître des murs ou des abris

- Les pauvres! C'est pas toujours gai d'être un moldu quand même. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ce clo… comment tu as dit déjà?

- Clochard. Et bien, ce type aurait agressé quelqu'un. La police, les Aurors moldus si tu préfères, l'a arrêté et envoyé dans une prison moldue. Mais comme il avait avec lui la petite fille, on lui a enlevé et on l'a mise dans un foyer, le temps de lui trouver une famille d'adoption

- Et ben quelle histoire! Mais lui, comment il avait eu ce bébé?

- Je suis allé voir ce fameux clochard, et c'était, tu ne devineras jamais qui

- Rogue est vivant?

- Mais non andouille! Celui qui avait gardé la fille de Rogue, c'était Drago

- Drago? Malfoy?

- Tu en connais un autre toi? Oui Malfoy! Voilà pourquoi on risquait pas de le retrouver! Les Aurors le cherchaient chez des sorciers, il était chez les Moldus. On l'imaginait dehors dans les rues, à faire des attaques avec les anciens mangemorts, mais il était au fin fond d'une prison moldue à se morfondre

- Ça alors! Pas croyable! Pourquoi est-il resté chez les moldus? Lui qui les détestait tant!

- Il n'avait plus de baguette, rappelle-toi. Et transplaner aurait alerté les Aurors. Et sans balai de sorcière, il ne pouvait pas non plus voler. Il a du vivre comme un moldu pendant des mois. Et puis ensuite, appeler le ministère l'aurait fait sortir de la prison moldue, bien sûr, mais il aurait fini à Azkaban. Il a vite fait son choix

- Je le comprends. N'empêche, Malfoy chez les Moldus, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça! Donc ta théorie était vraie, c'est lui qui avait caché la petite. Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai cru que c'était par fidélité et amitié envers Rogue, mais il y avait plus que ça

- Quoi d'autre encore?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'on devait lui rendre sa sœur

- Sa sœur?

- Ouais. Le bébé est sa petite sœur

- Sans blague?

- Il a fini par me raconter toute l'histoire, soulagé qu'il était de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, même si c'était moi

- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire? Drago est le fils de Rogue, c'est ça?

- Mais non! Comme tu extrapoles! Le bébé est tout simplement celui de Rogue et de Narcissa

- Ah ouais? Ben il s'emmerdait pas le vieux Rogue! Se taper une femme mariée, c'est du joli!

- En fait, elle ne l'était plus. Avec Lucius je veux dire. C'est assez compliqué, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Voldemort avait rompu le mariage des Malfoy, pour ensuite obliger Narcissa à épouser Rogue

- Sans blague?

- Oui! Sans blague! Tu m'énerves avec tes expressions stupides! Je suis pas sûr qu'un tel mariage soit vraiment légal, mais en tout cas, personne n'a osé contredire Voldemort. Rogue et Narcissa se sont donc mariés, et ont fait ce bébé, la demi-sœur de Drago, voilà tout. Ils se sont apparemment installés dans la vieille maison des Rogue, loin des yeux de tout le monde

- Et ben… et la fille de Rogue, elle va devenir quoi maintenant?

- Sa mère est en prison, son frère aussi, son père est mort, il ne lui reste personne

- Pauvre puce quand même

- J'ai décidé de l'adopter

- Toi? Mais tu es dingue mon vieux!

- Je dois bien ça à Rogue, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. S'il est devenu agent double, c'était pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort, pour venger la mort de ma mère et me protéger, moi! Je dois faire la même chose pour sa fille

- Ce sont de beaux sentiments, mec, très noble, mais comment fera-tu? Tu es à peine sorti de l'école, tu n'as pas encore de travail! Alors élever un gosse, c'est pas si simple! Tu voulais déjà faire la même chose avec le fils de Rémus, mais tu as compris que ce serait pas possible, et tu l'a laissé chez sa grand-mère

- Oui mais elle, elle n'a pas de grand-mère! Elle est orpheline, elle est toute seule!

- On trouvera une solution, une autre famille. Harry, tu peux pas porter le monde entier sur tes épaules! Tu dois vivre maintenant, vivre pour toi! Et tu crois que ma sœur, même si elle t'aime, se sent d'attaque pour élever un bébé maintenant? Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être parents tous les deux, c'est trop tôt

- Mais qui acceptera d'élever la fille d'un Mangemort, même repenti?

- Je sais qui nous aidera en tout cas

- Qui?

- McGonagall! Tu as bien vu comment elle semblait touchée et triste à propos de Rogue. Faut dire que pendant la dernière année, elle ne lui a pas fait de cadeau, et elle s'en veut. Et puis elle doit en connaître du monde! Elle a plus de chance que nous de trouver une famille pour elle

- Tu as raison Ron, allons lui demander son aide

'******************************************************************************'

- Potter, vous êtes sûr? Cette enfant est la fille de Rogue?

- Oui Mme. Avec Narcissa Malfoy, c'est elle la mère. Alors vous pensez, sa mère est en prison, son frère… est introuvable… qui va veiller sur elle? Elle est si petite

- En effet, c'est une tragédie. La fille de Severus….où est-elle maintenant, dites-moi?

- Dans ce qu'on appelle un foyer pour enfants abandonnés. Un orphelinat moldu en quelque sorte

- Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! La fille de Severus…je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…dans un orphelinat…et moldu! Quand elle va développer des pouvoirs, elle sera rejetée… je ne peux pas laisser faire ça

- Il faut lui trouver une famille qui prendra soin d'elle. Mais j'ai peur que personne ne voudra de la fille d'un ancien mangemort, vous savez comment les gens peuvent être. Et le professeur Rogue, même réhabilité, n'est toujours pas populaire, et encore moins aimé

- Oui je sais. Comme je regrette…si j'avais su depuis le début….

- Madame, le bébé, elle a besoin de parents

- Oui je sais. Mais je ne connais personne qui voudrait, ou pourrait. La guerre a laissé des blessures, et j'ai peur que même les plus doux se vengent sur cet enfant. Peut-être pas consciemment mais la néglige, qui sait?

- Vous ne voyez vraiment personne?

- Non! Si j'étais plus jeune, alors peut-être…

- Mais vous êtes en pleine forme!

- Potter! C'est d'un nourrisson dont nous parlons! Avec des besoins spécifiques et exigeants

- Mais Madame, vous avez tous les elfes de Poudlard à votre disposition! Vous avez une infirmière juste à côté, à demeure! Je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr et plus entouré pour un enfant. Madame, vous pouvez le faire, j'en suis sûr

- Vous croyez? Moi? Élever un enfant?

- Vous en élevez des centaines par an, depuis des décennies

- C'est différent

- Pas tant que ça! Tous les élèves vous considèrent comme une mère. Stricte, mais aimante. Même ceux des autres maisons

- Vous croyez?

- Et je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue serait rassuré de vous savoir auprès de son enfant. Il saurait qu'elle ne risque rien à vos côtés. Et puis Poudlard, ce fut un peu sa maison, alors savoir sa fille ici, je suis sûr qu'il l'approuverait

- J'ai été si injuste avec lui, aussi bien l'homme que l'enfant. Comment n'ais-je pu ne rien voir?

- Vous avez l'occasion de vous racheter Madame, en aidant Severus Rogue de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais prendre soin de sa fille, comme si elle était la mienne

- Merci Minerva. Merci pour elle, et pour lui

- Oh Potter! Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Et le fait le plus étrange, c'est que Drago ne le savait pas lui-même

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant le jour de la bataille, où sa mère lui a mis le bébé dans les bras pour qu'il la protége. Il n'a pas eu le temps de demander. Et aller voir Narcissa en prison serait difficile. Même si nous obtenions l'autorisation, nous serons surveillés et on ne pourra pas en parler. Elle-même ne risquera pas de mettre sa fille sous les feux de la rampe, et risquer ainsi qu'on découvre Drago

- Vous savez où il est, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais j'ai promis de ne pas le dire. Il ne risque rien là-bas, et il ne mérite pas Azkaban, vous le savez vous aussi. Mais il n'est pas en mesure de prendre soin de sa petite sœur, il a eu beaucoup de mal ces derniers mois pour le faire

- Il faut lui donner un prénom, tout de même! Je ne me sens pas le droit de choisir à la place de ses parents!

- Je sais le nom que le professeur Rogue lui aurait donné!

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Appelez-là Eileen, c'était le nom de la mère de Rogue, je sais qu'il était fier d'être son fils. Et mettez en deuxième prénom Lily, c'est évident qu'il l'aurait voulu


	2. épilogue

**EPILOGUE - quelques années plus tard - Château de Poudlard**

* * *

- Bonjour Mme la Directrice, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir

- Moi aussi Potter, entrez donc, vous connaissez mon bureau

- Certes, merci. Oh? Il n'est jamais réveillé quand je passe - _fait le jeune homme déçu en mentionnant un tableau accroché au mur d'exposition._

- Il n'est jamais réveillé du tout! Pour personne, et surtout pas pour moi; rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas contre vous

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne lui parlez pas?

- J'ai pourtant bien essayé, même frapper sur son cadre ne le tire pas de son sommeil

- Pourtant les autres portraits, eux, s'animent plus souvent!

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille. La seule fois où il a daigné me parler, il m'a demandé de brûler son tableau

- Pourquoi? Ne veut-il pas profiter un peu de sa chance? Et ne veut-il pas voir sa fille?

- Même si je lui amène, il ne se présente pas. Il a toujours été solitaire et renfrogné, ce n'est pas la mort qui pouvait le changer

- Quel dommage! Il pourrait au moins parler avec sa fille! Quel ours! C'est quand même une chance unique d'être dans un tel portrait magique!

- Oubliez ça Potter. Ne vouliez-vous pas observer mes jeunes recrues de Quiddich?

- Bien sûr! Sont-ils en plein entraînement?

- Allons voir par nous-mêmes. Suivez-moi

'*****************************************************************'

- Mama!? Mama! MAMA!

- Qui se permet de crier ainsi!

- Mr Professeur Black! Je cherche Mama, vous savez où elle est?

- Arrêtez de crier, jeune demoiselle! Elle est sortie tout simplement

- Mais je veux la voir!

- Taisez-vous donc un peu! Cessez ces jérémiades et retournez dans votre chambre!

- Non! Je vais rester! Jusqu'à que Mama revienne!

- Je vous sais si têtue que rien n'y fera de toute façon. Faites à votre guise. Moi je quitte ces lieux

- Mais… ne me laissez pas toute seule! Mr?...Mr! Mr Professeur?!... Mama!MAMA!

_Après avoir tapé sur les murs pour attirer l'attention des tableaux qui lui parlent habituellement, mais en vain, l'enfant sursaute en voyant un visage nouveau m'observer._

- Oh?

- Il est vrai qu'un peu moins de cris serait préférable

- Oh c'est vous? Vous êtes enfin réveillé?

- Petite insolente

_L'enfant se recroqueville à cette parole, mais doit reconnaître, malgré son jeune âge, que le ton employé était gentil._

- Sais tu qui je suis?

- Oui. Mama m'a dit que vous êtes le portrait de mon père, c'est vrai?

- C'est vrai

- C'est quoi en fait un père?

- C'est…c'est…

- Pourquoi vous dormez toujours d'habitude?

- Pour ne pas avoir à parler aux gens

- Pourquoi?

- J'aime la tranquillité

- Ben pourquoi vous me parlez maintenant alors?

- C'est peut-être ça être ton père: te parler, juste à toi…. Tu as un merveilleux sourire, mon enfant

- Et moi qui avais fini par renoncer à vous entendre de nouveau un jour! Vous êtes plus qu'un serpentard Severus Rogue, vous êtes un roublard

- Minerva, quelle entrée!

- Severus… puis-je me montrer ravie de vous revoir?

- Je vous dois des excuses Minerva, et plus que tout, d'infinis remerciements, pour prendre ainsi soin de ma fille

- C'est une enfant adorable

_La petite fille vient automatiquement se blottir contre elle._

- Mama, je t'ai cherchée partout! Je voulais savoir où tu étais et…

- Un instant mon enfant, vous voyez bien que nous causions, votre père et moi. Ayez un peu de correction en laissant les adultes discuter, il va penser que je vous éduque de travers! Ah Severus, elle ne vous ressemble guère! J'avais cru, vu ses ascendants, qu'elle serait calme et renfermée, je m'apprêtais à devoir lutter contre un esprit solitaire, c'est tout le contraire

- À ce point?

- Bavarde, très bavarde

- Ma fille? Bavarde?

- Comme une pie Severus. Mais si attachante pour tous qu'elle regorge d'amis. Savez-vous qu'elle a réussi à apprivoiser Rusard?

- Impossible!

- Je vous assure. C'est le seul enfant que notre concierge n'a jamais apprécié. Oui Eileen? Que peut-il bien y avoir de si urgent dans votre tête?

- Mama, où est ma mère?

- Oh… je vous en ai déjà parlé

- Pourquoi elle ne vient jamais me voir?

- Mon enfant…

- Laissez Minerva, c'est à moi de lui expliquer

- Si vous le souhaitez Severus

- Approche-toi de mon tableau ma fille, que je puisse t'admirer de près… oh tu es infiniment jolie, parce que tu ressemble à ta maman justement

- Où elle est?

- La syntaxe correcte est "où est-elle". Elle est en prison. Tu sais ce qu'est une prison, bien entendu?

- Non

- C'est un endroit dont on ne peut pas sortir pour aller voir les gens, quelque chose de pire qu'être accroché sur un mur. Mais je sais que tu lui manques, et qu'elle aimerait être près de toi

- Comment elle est, ma maman?

- Comme toi. Très belle. Des yeux bleus comme les tiens, une longue chevelure lisse, un visage beau et lumineux. Par contre la couleur noire de tes cheveux, c'est de moi ça. Comme ta peau pâle d'ailleurs. Il faudrait que tu prennes un peu plus le soleil, ne t'enferme pas toute la journée, comme je le faisais

- Severus, j'aurais beaucoup de questions, vous vous en doutez

- Laissez-moi profiter un peu de ma "récompense", et je me soumettrai à vos interrogations

- Récompense? Pourquoi utiliser ce terme?

- Une petite ironie. Voldemort m'avait offert Narcissa comme récompense pour la mort d'Albus. Il était loin d'imaginer à quel point son idée saugrenue, faite pour briser des vies, allait m'apporter aujourd'hui bien du bonheur, moi qui m'en pensais interdit à jamais. Soyez indulgente Minerva, je ne sais si c'est mon état de tableau, mais je me trouve bien émotif

- C'est plutôt votre état de père, je pense

- Ah! Alors j'aurais dû faire des enfants plus tôt

- Je crois que cette petite chipie a encore fait une victime. Pourquoi avez-vous tant tardé à vous manifester Severus?

- Je voulais être seul…. Réfléchir, accepter

- Vous avez toujours été seul. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez changer d'attitude désormais? Visiter les autres portraits…parler aux élèves

- Et puis quoi encore?

- Je vous assure que certains vous plairaient! Nous avons cette année dans nos murs un véritable génie, vous seriez captivé par ses connaissances Severus. Si vous vous décidiez à sortir de votre retraite!

- Je n'en ai pas envie Minerva. Parler avec ma fille suffira à mon bonheur

- Ne voulez-vous pas transmettre un message à Narcissa? Sa détention s'est adoucie, elle a droit de recevoir du courrier désormais. Je lui envoie régulièrement des nouvelles de la petite

- C'est gentil à vous. Mais je doute qu'elle appréciera quoi que ce soit de moi

- Pourtant…

- Vous ne comprenez pas Minerva. Notre union ne fut désirée ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Elle l'a vécu comme un calvaire, forcément. Être avec moi fut une déchéance vertigineuse pour elle. Certes, je ne fus pas le plus à plaindre des deux, elle était une très belle femme. Je fus agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'était ni stupide ni futile comme elle aimait le laisser croire, bien au contraire. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'une épouse, je voulais rester seul. Je n'avais pas la tête à batifoler et encore moins à créer une vie familiale. À quoi bon prétendre le contraire? Surtout dans mon état actuel

- Pour la petite…

- Elle est heureuse comme ça, avec vous. Regardez-là, avec quelle façon elle s'accroche à vous. Merci Minerva, merci

- Je vais vous laisser un peu avec elle. Puis il sera l'heure d'aller dîner jeune fille

- Oh non pas déjà! Et puis, je n'ai pas faim du tout!

- Parce que vous avez été réclamer des gâteaux aux elfes, n'est-ce pas?

- Nooon

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'en déduis en observant cette tâche de chocolat sur votre menton, petite chipie. À tout à l'heure

_Minerva embrasse le front de l'enfant avant de quitter la salle._

- Alors comme ça, tu as beaucoup d'amis?

- Hummum

- Raconte moi, tu veux bien?

- D'accord! Il y a Nick, Mimie, Missinette je l'adore! Je cache des souris sous les tables et tu verrais comment elle se jette dessus, c'est trop rigolo et…

- Bavarde te définit en effet superbement

- Et puis y a la princesse aussi, Rusard et Fifi, même que je lui tire les cheveux des fois

- Allons bon! Dans quel monde suis-je tombé?_ - répond doucement le portrait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il laisse l'enfant parler de ces petites histoires enfantines. Qui aurait pu prétendre qu'écouter de telles divagations lui aurait plu un jour? Mais il accepte ce sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu de lui, il sait qui lui permettra de supporter sa prison de toile, avec ravissement._

* * *

**Final définitif de cette petite histoire - Pardon pour les fautes restées sur le texte précédent, j'ai été trop vite à la relecture, pas bien! - J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus, merci de chaque visite et commentaires. à bientôt**


End file.
